BLONDE meets BLACK
by itachiXdeidara
Summary: With POKER everything can change, and Itachi and Deidara can surely agree to that. Will the moon itachi and sun deidara finally be able to produce an eclipse? suck at summaries, but a GOOD READ. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!
1. LOVE GAME

**"BLOND MEETS BLACK."**

**_*Nonsense :)_  
**

**HELLO! :) this is a ITADEI fanfic :) since my friends keep telling I should live up to my name (itaXdei). My former account which has my previous works were sadly deleted :(((( soooo I'm gonna start a new one! :) ITADEI fanfic :) hopeee you enjoy please _RATE && REVIEW_. IM STILL WORKING ON MY ENGLISH :) turning college now! **

_**WARNINGS:**_

**.LOTS OF "F" WORD. DONT LIKE? DONT READ. :) CHARACTERS ARE A LITTLE BIT OOC CAUSE I'M TRYING TO MAKE THEM errr _"tame."_ since they are members of AKATSUKI. :))  
**

ENJOY! :)

* * *

**LOVE GAME.**

"Let's play a love game, play love game, do you want love or you game? Blah blah!" Kisame is singing merrily and out of tune. "Shut up idiot." Sasori said pissed. "Why? Its cool and it suits the mood." Kisame said, glancing at the concentrating Itachi. He grinned evilly, all 56 sharp fangs showing. "Itachi will definitely be pissed." He smirked.

The nine members of the criminal organization, Akatsuki are all sitting in a big circle, hunched and hushed, waiting for Itachi's turn. They are playing poker out of Deidara's whim. "Okay fine, I give up." Itachi put his cards down. "It's about time!" Konan said, putting her cards down also. "For Fucking Jashin's sake!" Hidan cried out loud exasperated. "Neh, Hidan I think it's rude using the F word with your God's name together. " Toby said. "Okay, for fucking Toby's sake!" Hidan repeated sarcastically.

The other members put down their cards, looking at Itachi expectantly. "Fine." Itachi said quietly. Ahh yes who ever loses in the game will have to face either a truth or a dare. Pein had kissed Konan, much to Pein's delight, Hidan had to say the most "admirable thing to Kazuku." Kazuku who proudly says that he wont lose has to give 1000 yen. Kisame and Sasori lose their pants along the way also.

Deidara chose dare, but Kisame told him that his punishment will be revealed later. "Okay Itachi! Truth or Dare?" Pein asked, rubbing his hands together. Itachi remained calm and his face emotionless. "Dare." He said calmly. "Whatever this idiots will give, is fine anyway. Ha. It's probably kiss Kisame or something like that." Kisame and Pein looked at each other, and then grinned. "Ha! Very brave soul Itachi! Are you ready?" Kisame asked. "Ready." He said still with no emotion.

"Okay then...Kiss…" Pain started but Kisame stopped him. "Whaat?" Pein asked confused, he was thinking of ordering Itachi to kiss Zetsu and he thought that Kisame is thinking the same. "Lemme handle this." Kisame grinned. "Hn." Itachi continued to remain calm. "Okay Ita-kun, I dare you to say something that will completely shock the hell out of Deidara! And "I'm actually a girl does not count either is "I'm your fan." The other members blinked with the dare and they looked at Deidara who seemed to be frozen on his seat. "Ah un... you know..." he stutters and then they look at Itachi. Itachi's eyes twitched and he seemed constipated. _"Fuck you Kisame."_ He thought. "Well?" Kisame urged.

**This could be the start of something new….it feels so right to be here with you oh...**

They heard and looked at Sasori who's immediately shutting his phone. "Fuck that's my friend, uhm checking up on me." He said. "Dude what's with the ring tone?" Konan asked. "Well…uhm...you know..." Sasori looked away blushing.

"Well, Itachi?" Kisame asked again. Everyone's eyes were focused on him and as a ninja he was used to being looked, stared, spied and glared at but this time he's feeling quite sweaty. "Fine." He suddenly said. He looked up to them, his face trying to be stoic.

"Deidara." He said in a very very sexy voice. "Un?" Deidara asked, tilting his head, his blonde hair falling down his face, his cerulean eyes blinked at him. "_Fuck Deidra's beautiful face is soo not helping me to be calm."_ He thought.

The other Akatsuki members are inching towards them, the suspense killing them so much. For the past years they spent together as a "family." They all know that Deidara has a massive crush to Itachi the moment he saw him but they didn't know how Itachi feels toward the blonde. They were very opposite, **Deidara was much like a very bright and warm sunshine looking down on them, making them all lively and Itachi is not an exception, in some moments they see Itachi secretly smiling on Deidara's jokes or Idiocy.**

**While in contrast Itachi is much like the moon. He was often alone and very serious but his beauty and faint radiance never fails to boost Deidara up**. And **just like the moon and the sun they keep chasing each other.** Deidara being too bright for Itachi and Itachi being to gloomy to Deidara, but oddly both of them seem to like each other's company.** Itachi is somewhat Deidara's calmness and soother when he is throwing a fit or he is down while Itachi will go Deidara when he is bored or needs entertainment**. True they are odd but the Akatsuki caught a glimpse of somehow completeness they both give each other. They were hoping that someday, those differences and similarities finally be able to produce an eclipse. And today might just be the day.

"Deidara." He started again, gathering the remnants of his pride and confidence. Suspense filled the room. Deidara nodded. He was anxious and eager; he was kinda curios what will Itachi asked him or tells him.

"Deidara...I...I...I..." he stuttered. "Fuck Itachi." Sasori's patience is thinning out, "I am so gonna chant right now fuck it or I'll call Janshin" Hidan cursed again.

Itachi sighed. 1...2…3... He closed his eyes gathering his voice and finally, **"Deidara ... (breathe) I love you."** He breathed out again.

Silence fell upon the room, when he opened his eyes with his remaining strength, 8 pairs of blinking eyes bore screws to his body. Konan's mouth is hanging open, literally. Toby for the first time was focused, his mouth open like he wanted to say something but chose to shut up. Sasori's eyes were saucers and blinking rapidly like a fish out of water. Pein, Hidan and Kazuku dropped their cards on the floor, **SHOCKED**;

Zetsu looks like he was malfunctioning. He wanted to laugh because they all look like idiots.**REALLY**. But his gaze fell upon Deidara, who's looking at him with big bulging eyes, cheeks heavily tinted with red.

"Deidara I..." okay so maybe announcing his desire to the entire group was a very bad idea. Really he is quite aware Deidara does not like him. "It's a joke! Ha-ha-ha!" he laughed fakely in a very obvious manner. Nobody's buying it. Kisame grinned and for the last show.

"Okay, now Deidara for your dare, tell Itachi something that will shock the hell out of him. "

Deidara gulped, he gathered his composure and looked directly at Itachi.

The other Akatsuki members placed their heavy gaze at Deidara.

"Okay...un." he started. "Oh god he's going to say, sorry I'm in love with sasori-sama or you're kidding right? Oh god that's the worse!" Itachi thought.

"Well?" Kisame asked obviously enjoying this.

**"Ita-kun...I love you too."** Deidara blurted out.

And that's when the Akatsuki snapped. Kazuku broke Hidan's neck, Pein and Konan got up, left the room and yelled outside, "WHAAAAAAAT?" Toby cried, Zetsu became all black and Sasori turned into a puppet.

Itachi remained frozen to his seat, he's eyes looking at Deidara, he wanted to activate the sharingan because of the mixed emotions,"Maybe he is joking, yeah toying with my feelings. Maybe its pity or maybe they are playing a bet on me."

He thought and he looked and saw Deidara looking at the floor, face very flushed and then Deidara's face looked at him,**Cerulean blue eyes meeting Raven black one**,for a second their heart stopped beating for a moment and their world froze.

His face same as him and for the vey first time at that day, As his lips curled into a smile, **the blonde one doing the same thing and their gazed locked to each other. They both know there's no hidden joke in what both of them said. :)**

**

* * *

**

TADAAA~! :) *i know characters are a bit OOC :) AND I DONT KNOW HOW TO PLAY POKER. HAHAHAHAHA :)

That's the first chapter! It's quite long :) IM SERIOUSLY LOOKING FOR A **BETA READER :)**

*lemons will be probably posted next chapter or so :)

**REVIEWS:**

**Every review will gain you one cookie that you can use to take one of your favorite or least favorite Naruto character and do whatever you want to them.**

**Example:**

_**"I love the story too much...blahblah... Im taking Itachi with me and give him to Sasuke."**_

ARIGATOU! JAAA!

-aldena (R&R)


	2. FIRST MONTH

**HELLO!**

ERRMYGOD! its been nine months, since I have updated this fiction, _. I'm sorry, its because of the lack of proper inspiration, absence of my own laptop and because of the work load n collage! geez, its hard. Anyway, I'll try to finish this fic before summer ends and school starts again. T_T

**I'm sorry for the grammatical errors, I'm trying to work on my English, I wish I was born American or British or that kind. :))**

On the better note, I'm addicted in fairy tail! especially** LucyXNatsu,** seriously, their like cool 3

Anyway, this chapter will be full of FLUFF from *gasp* Itachi! =)) NO FLAMES, even though their bit OOC. :) I am making them TAME.

**DISCLAIMER:** If I could, I would Naruto but I cant so I dont.

RATE AND REVIEWS PLEASE!

* * *

**CHAPTER II: FIRST MONTH.**

"Ita-Chan! Oh Ita-Chan!" Deidara called to the raven haired ninja in a sing song voice. Itachi felt the familiar headache growing in his hypothalamus.  
He sighed inwardly, putting down the book his reading, about the boy who's out to kill his elder brother for killing their entire clan and he is just in the part where the boy confronts his brother.  
"What is it Deidara?" he asked.

Deidara was leaning in the door frame, grinning. **"Its Saturday un."** He said. Itachi's eye brows furrowed, "So?" he asked confused.  
Deidara's blue eyes grew big and he looked annoyed, "It's SATURD-AY un." He repeated, making little quotation marks in the air. Itachi straightened his seat, "Right, as if changing the way you say it, will make any difference." Deidara scratched his blonde hair, clearly pissed off, "**It's Saturday! Saturday! Yesterday was Friday tomorrow is Sunday!"** she exclaimed, singing it on the tune of the "worst-song-ever" you could have heard of. "So? It's like any Saturday." He answered once again.

Deidara looked at him in disbelief and disgust and DISAPPOINTMENT. "Fine un, go figure on your own what's with this Saturday un." Before turning away and slamming the door so hard, the knob got loose. Itachi cringed and blinked, "What the fuck? What's with him? He got pissed off because I don't know what's with Saturday? It's like any Saturday, last week's Saturday, Last, last, week's Saturday, Last, last, last, week's Saturday, Last Month'-" and a light bulb, flashed above his head and he began calculating, if his genius brain serves it right, it's been a month since the confession and ever since Deidara insisted that they are going out.

He liked the idea of the relationship, no loved it. But he was still adjusting to the mere fact that he was going to share his life with the blonde. But if he is right, the today is their *gulp* _**Monthsary**_.  
He became pale and his head is throbbing because of the waves of head ache. "A fucking Monthsary!" How the hell should I know about that! Let alone have the idea t celebrate it." He sighed, exasperated.

He still make amends to the blonde artist, so he hurriedly called the person who is a self proclaimed "Romanticist and Dating expert."

**"KISAME!"** he called.

"Give him something." Was Kisame's easy remedy, after Itachi explained the live or die situation at hand. "That's it? A gift?" he asked completely shock at the simplicity of the answer.  
"Well, duh what do you expect? A sacrifice or a ritual for him?" Kisame asked suspiciously, when Itachi looked away, he was sure that's what the ninja thought.

Kisame sighed, "Why don't you give him something SWEET?" Kisame suggested. Itachi put his hands to his chin, like a thinking pose, "Something sweet? Like Aha! Candies!" he said triumphantly.

Kisame sighed, "No I mean, do something **SWEET**.** Itachi an action not literally something sweet**." He explained to Itachi like he is a retard rather than an S-class missing ninja. "Well good luck pal, I'm

off surfing, those waves won't move without me!" he bade goodbye.

Itachi looked at the ceiling, "What the hell should I give anyway?" he felt Goosebumps when the thought of baking reached his mind. He began pacing back and forth, annoyed at the ticking off the clock

so he turned and glared at it, "1:42" it read, he stared at it hard, his genius mind working and then as if he won the lottery, he grinned. "Perfect."

_**LATER...**_

Deidara came home very late that night, he spent his suppose to be "special" day at the mall with Hidan and Sasori watching Saw VI, with Hidan laughing his head off when a victim is killed and by terrorizing the kids in the mall. He took of his hair band and plopped down on his bed. "Idiot Itachi un." He sighed, he turns to his side to look at his clock, but with it is something else, a single stemmed rose. His heart skipped a beat as he sat up and took it.

A note was attached to the rose,_** "Roof top in 5 minutes, and bring the clock. –Itachi."**_

His heart was skipping fast; hurriedly he took the clock and went outside. Quietly he ascends the roof top which is in the fifth floor, avoiding making unnecessary noise that would wake up the other members. When he reached the top, he gathered his breath and slowly opened the door. He adjusts his eyes to the light and what he saw, took all his breath away.

The floor was completely covered with crayons, like it rained crayons. Carefully, avoiding the crayon flood, he saw Itachi, leaning in the barricades. His pale white skin illuminated perfectly by moon and is a beautiful contrast against the dark, his soft raven black hair, dancing in the air and his raven black eyes, staring at him.

He looked nervous, as he breathed and make his way towards Deidara. "Hey un…" Deidara greet, smiling shyly at him. Itachi inhaled and started,

**"Deidara I am sorry. I have to make a confession, a mistake."**

For a second, Deidara's mind began spinning and an image of a pregnant woman with Itachi as the father crossed his mind, until slowly Itachi held his hand, intertwining it with his own and continued,

_**"I thought you're the maker of crayons."**_ Itachi said, blushing.

Deidara cocked his head to the side, confused, **"Why un?"**

Itachi then gave him a shy smile, _**"Because you brought color to my life."**_ He finished, looking away with his cheeks heavily tinted.

Deidara's eye twitched and he began laughing hard, "Oh my fucking God Itachi… That's the sappiest, funniest, corniest un…" Deidara said laughing hard and wiping a tear on his eye. Itachi frowned,

"Hey you do know that took a lot of effort to say from me right?" he asked.

Deidara looked at him in the eye and smiled sweetly, "It's also the sweetest and romantic thing someone ever told me un." Deidara's heart was fluttering; he can't even hide the fact that he is acting

like love sick prissy, but hell he was in love.

Itachi give a satisfied smirk, glancing at his watch. **"Oh yeah Deidara, What time is it?"** he asked trying to be nonchalant as possible.

Deidara look surprised for a second before reaching for the clock he brought, _**"Oh its 1:43 in.**_" he read and his eyes snapped to Itachi, whose closer this time.

Slowly, he reached for Deidara's hand, dropping the clock that's blinking, **1:43,** he tilted Deidara's chin, _**"I love you too."**_ He whispered, as he cupped Deidara's cheeks and kisses him for the first time.

Deidara flung his arms to Itachi as Itachi locked his arms in Deidara's small waist. The two of them panted, because of the lack of air, kissing each other with enough passion to burn Konoha down but both unwilling to let go.

The night is perfect but little did they know that six pairs of eyes are watching them, holding down their laughter.

_**NEXT MORNING...**_

"Fuck you all!" Itachi cursed, as he tried to cover his face with the pillow.

"Hey Sasori!" Kisame called, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Why... uhmm haha Kisame?" Sasori answered, covering his mouth. "Are you the maker of crayons?" Kisame asked, looking red.

"Why No! Why Kisame?" Sasori asked again. "Because you brought color to my world." Kisame finished and the whole room erupted in laughter.

Hidan then entered the room and pointed at the clock, "Hey guys look, its 1:43." And the room roared again with laughter.

Itachi slammed the door shut, as he walked out the room, still hearing the laughter. He is so not going to pull a stunt like that again ever.

* * *

FINN!

Tada! =)) I kind of enjy writing it, with Itachi being mushy like that :)), the idea of 1-4-3 actually came from a friend who greeted me during my 17th birthday at that exact time. :)

Next chapter will be kinda, DRAMATIC :

**PLEASE READ, RATE AND REVIEW! :D**

COOKIES!

-ALDENA


End file.
